<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Principle of The Last Chocolate by hazelandglasz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863318">The Principle of The Last Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz'>hazelandglasz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Glee Ficlets [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you'd be so kind, a Klaine ficlet w/ the prompt: “You shouldn’t have done that.”????</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Glee Ficlets [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Principle of The Last Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, he’s going to regret it.</p><p>As sure as Kurt is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, son of Burt Hummel, he will make Blaine pay.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>Blaine doesn’t even look up from his screen. “Done what, love?”</p><p>Oh, I’ll show you some love. </p><p>“You know exactly what you did, Anderson.”</p><p>The snarl in Kurt’s tone does get Blaine’s attention and he does look away from his laptop.</p><p>Still munching on the last of the chocolates Mercedes brought back from Paris for Kurt, goddammit!</p><p>“What di I do?”</p><p>“You. Ate. My. Chocolate!”</p><p>Blaine swallows and looks down at the small metallic box. “You told me I could have the last o–”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it and you should have known it!”</p><p>Blaine blinks and Kurt, yes, realizes how silly he sounds.</p><p>But he counted on Blaine not wanting the last two pieces as a treat for himself for a rough day, and today has been quite rough and …</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Blaine says softly. “Would a hot cocoa make you feel better?”</p><p>Kurt sniffs. “With marshmallows on top?”</p><p>Blaine nods. “Enjoyed on the escape stairs with your favorite comforter, so you can tell me all about your day?”</p><p>Kurt nods. Blaine is already in their kitchen, warming up the milk and looking for the chocolate.</p><p>As Blaine stands on his toes, Kurt comes to stand behind him and wraps his arms around him, burying his nose in Blaine’s neck. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Blaine covers one of Kurt’s hands with his one and pats it, leaning into the embrace. “I know you are. Go prepare our spot on the stairs, I’ll be right there and you can tell me whose butt I need to kick.”</p><p>Kurt lets out a wet giggle before nodding, leaving a kiss on Blaine’s jaw. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Me too,” Blaine responds, pulling the chocolate bar from the cupboard. “For better and for worse.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>